Such bicycle hubs are known from the prior art and disclosed for example in DE 10 2012 016 949 A1. Said document discloses a hub having a hub body and a drive device. The hub body is accommodated rotatably with respect to a fixed axle via bearings. The drive device is mounted rotatably with respect to the fixed axle, likewise via bearings. Provided between the bearings for mounting the drive device is a spacer sleeve which transmits the clamping force from the bearing inner ring of one bearing to the bearing inner ring of the other bearing.
DE 10 2012 016 945 A1 discloses a hub having a hub body that is mounted rotatably with respect to a fixed hub axle via bearings. A drive device is mounted rotatably with respect to the hub axle, likewise via bearings. Between these bearings, or between the bearing inner rings of these bearings, a spacer sleeve is provided.
In the above-described documents of the prior art, the bearings are positioned via spacer sleeves and transmit an axial clamping force from a bearing inner ring via a spacer sleeve to the bearing inner ring of the in each case next bearing. Since there is a (radial) clearance between the bearing inner rings and the hub axle, wear phenomena can occur on the bearings and the axle on account of the increased friction of the bearings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hub in which the bearings can be mounted quickly and easily and wear phenomena on the hub axle and the bearings can be prevented.